wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesia (A Daolf Story)
Written by Darkmoon and Crystaleyes. Please don't steal! Prologue Wolf stood with her parents in the woods. She flicked her tail impatiently, fidgeting with her talons a little bit. She looked over at Danger, and he smiled at her. What's going to happen to us now that Queen Tiger is dead? Wolf wondered. She frowned slightly, and a shadow fell across her eyes. Her parents turned to look at her. "Wolf, you need to say goodbye now," Blade said. "It's time for us to go." Wolf widened her eyes. "Why do we have to go? Now that Tiger is gone, we're fine to stay here." "Your mother and I want to move up north with some of the other experiments," Wolverine replied. "There's a little town called Freedom Shores that would be a perfect place to settle." He looked at Moonstrike and Damaged. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked the NightWing couple. "We're sure," Damaged replied. "If we leave, we won't be as close to Ultima and his family. This place is a lot closer." Danger's smile faded as he looked at his parents. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes," Moonstrike replied. "I'm sorry. I know you want to go, but family is important, and we're staying here to be closer to Ultima." Danger and Wolf looked at each other, both of their faces showing sadness. Wolf ran up and hugged Danger, her friend and crush. She wrapped her wings around him in an uncharacteristic moment of helplessness. He hugged her back in a tight embrace. They stayed that way for as long as they could, but the passing of time warned them that their parting of ways was coming closer by the second. Wolf was the first one to move. She broke away from the hug with a final squeeze of her wings, backing away to stand with her family. "No matter where you go, we'll always find each other again someday," she said. "Nothing can keep us apart for long." Danger nodded, and walked back to his parents. Wolverine motioned with his wing, and the family took off. Wolf looked over her shoulder at Danger, feeling her heart sink as the three NightWings shrank down to black dots far below. We'll find each other again someday, Wolf thought. Someday. Chapter 1 I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine Wolf walked down the main street of Freedom Shores with her parents and brother. It was a little bit after noon, and the sun was just below its highest point. She looked around, admiring the sights of her new home. Wolverine said to his kids, "You guys can have a few hours to explore and have fun. Be back at the house before sunset, and if you're not, we'll come looking for you." Wolf and Excalibur nodded, and then both walked off in separate directions. Wolf decided to go to an art shop, since she felt like taking a walk down memory lane. She grabbed a canvas and paint, and started painting her and Danger playing in the woods. She missed hanging out with him and having fun like they used to. She still remembered the time when they had discovered a forgotten experiment after they had explored a cave system. As she thought, her painting began to take shape beneath her claws. The background of a forest was the first thing she painted. It came to life as she painted, the tree trunks and grass gaining a distinct shape. She kept painting, and two dragons emerged from the forest. Wolf kept working on her painting, pretty much ignoring the art shop owner in the background. She looked out the window before adding some more details to Danger's scales. The scene depicted in her painting was her and Danger running through the woods, grinning as they enjoyed a game of tag. She smiled a little at the memory, before her smile faded and she was swept into the memories of over a year ago. She and Danger had snuck away from the beach of an island near the lab. They flew through the forest, laughing and having fun. Really, that was all they had wanted at the time. A little bit of fun and adventure before they got caught by their parents. They had flown down to the forest floor, and they ran around playing tag for awhile. She could still remember how the sunlight made Danger's obsidian purple scales shimmer. As they played, she had felt all her worries melt away in the moment of fun. For that moment, time stood still. She sighed, and stepped away from her painting. She left it there to dry. "I'll come back to finish it in a little bit," she told the owner of the shop. He nodded, and Wolf walked out of the store. She strolled down the street, aimlessly wandering as she registered the memories. Wolf let the scene keep going in her head. She fast-forwarded to a few hours later, when she and Danger were alone in a cave. Danger's parents had been somewhere else at the time, so they didn't notice when she took a small sketchbook and started drawing. She'd done a few different sketches, mostly of Danger. She has also sketched a quick self-portrait that she gave to him. To thank her for the drawing, Danger had pulled her into a hug. She still remembered the way her heart had started beating faster. She had let herself be hugged for a moment, but then she broke loose and looked at him. Trying to explain her feelings with words didn't work well, so she just gave up and kissed him. It was great, and he liked her too. Breaking out of the memories, Wolf sighed. Those days are gone now, she reminded herself. She looked around and realized that she had wandered off into the pine forest at the edge of the town. She turned around, and walked back to town. He's probably fine. I'll see him again eventually. She walked down the street, leaving her nostalgia behind as she went back to the store to finish her painting. Chapter 2 Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you? Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? Cause I'm not fine at all Danger looked out his window in his home in the mountains. Skytown, he thought as he saw some of the other buildings. He looked at the forest where he and Wolf had snuck off in and played and smiled at the memories. He picked up the picture Wolf had drawn him, he had put it in a frame so it wouldn't get damaged. He wished he could be back in those woods with Wolf. "I'm going out for a bit, dad," Danger said to Damaged as he walked out the door. Damaged nodded. "Just be back by dinner," he replied and went back to the paper he had in the table. Danger went out and flew to the beach, where he had tumbled down a hill and got a rat he'd up a bit during a race. He looked over the water. I wish she knew how often I come here, he thought. He came here every day, he could never let himself forget her. He never could find anyone like Wolf, he was already in school, sure he got fawned over a bit by the girls and some gay, pan, or bi guys had crushes on him, but he never felt a connection with anyone else. He thought about how Wolf had made him more adventurous and fun. She's fine, he told himself that every day hoping it was true. He hoped she missed him like he missed her. He wished he could visit her soon, maybe he could ask his parents, but they would never let him go alone. Chapter 3 I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make-up running down your face And the dreams you left behind, you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made Wolf walked back to the art shop, and she finished the last details on her painting. She sighed. I still remember that day when we had to part ways, she thought. I wish we didn't have to leave each other. She paid the hybrid who owned the shop. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the sad expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine," Wolf replied. She walked away, looking down at her painting as she did. She walked back home and dropped her painting off, walking inside to place it in her room, noting the amount of light left outside. There was still plenty of time. She grabbed a satchel, and started tossing things in. She threw in a water bottle and a talonful of dried fruit to eat as a snack, and brought a blank sketchbook and pencil. She also placed an old leather sketchbook in the bag, and a lightweight travelling cloak in case she got cold or it started raining. She walked back out of the house, towards the southern beach. It was about ten minutes, since her house was on the northern side of the island, but Wolf got to the beach fairly quickly. She looked around until she saw a sheltered spot between two palm trees. She trotted over to it, and then settled into the shelter or the trees. She looked out as the sun started to go down a little. The sky was beautiful, and it has a pink tinge like the pale shade of pink you see in cotton candy. Seeing that late-afternoon light reminded her again of the time on the beach with Danger. They had raced to the beach, and spent some time there rolling in the sand. Danger had even drawn a heart in the sand with their initials. The beach on this island looked so similar that it sometimes made her heart ache, but that was why she came here. I wonder if he ever goes to our beach, she thought. Does he miss me like I miss him? Maybe he's left behind our dreams. Maybe it was stupid of us to wish to be together. But I have to have faith that I'll see him again someday. She ran her claw through the sand, creating a heart with D + W inside it. Then she picked up her sketchbook and a pencil, and Wolf began drawing a copy of the sand heart in her sketchbook. She felt a pang of longing at the memory of that day on the beach. I hope we'll cross paths again, she thought. There were a decent amount of other dragons on the island, and there were even a good amount at the local school. But even though Wolf turned some heads, she never felt anything for the dragons here. Her heart was still taken by Danger. As she drew the heart in her sketchbook, Wolf took her time with the initials. She thought about her dream for the future as she did. Danger and Wolf, together forever. I like the sound of that. Chapter 4 I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape Cause I'm not fine at all Danger returned home. "Hi mom, I'm guessing dad's at work?" he said only seeing his mom. He knew his dad had gotten a job as a metalworker. "Yes. I know you're still mad at us for separating you and Wolf, but can you please go watch your cousins?" Moonstrike said. She still felt bad about it, but her brother needed their help. She knew he couldn't survive as a single dad. "Fine," Danger replied, he could rarely say no to watching his cousins. He flew over to Ultima's place with Wolf still stuck in his head. "Hi, Husky," he said as he was greeted first by his cousin, who much to his name, looked like a husky. Danger looked over at the sleepy but good Malamute and decided not to wake him. He went over to Blizzard, who was usually throwing a tantrum because it was warm and Ultima gets sick when he's too cold like a normal dragon should. His uncle was sleeping in the corner, and had blankets piled up on him as Blizzard was playing in snow. "Hi, cuz," he said and went into the snowy area, then threw a snowball at Blizzard, and got buried in snow. He wasn't really that sensitive to cold so he didn't mind this. He played for a while, but there was still that longing for Wolf in the back of his mind. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Collaborations